


和解花环

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Twins, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 在斯巴达家的一次踏青中，男孩们决定送妈妈一束鲜花。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	和解花环

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Венок примирения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726498) by [Strawberry_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope). 



> 译者注：本文为Strawberry_Hope太太的“Маленькие близнецы”（小小双胞胎）系列的第二篇。  
> 第三篇：[ Рядом как звёзды 光年之遥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606767)  
> 

家附近的田野上开满了野花，比起一块田地，那更像一个人造花坛。男孩们在比赛：看谁能最快给妈妈摘出一捧最大的花束。伊娃坐在不远处一棵老橡树的绿荫下，读着诗集，时不时抬眼看看她的两个儿子。而斯巴达则躺在她的腿上，屈服于午后的沉沉睡意。他们总是尽量待在一起，在户外度过闲暇时光。

但丁率先抱着他的花束跑了回来，为自己的胜利而骄傲：他摘了那么多母亲最爱的雏菊，多得他的双手都捧不住——花朵往地上掉了好几次，全都皱巴巴的，有些还折断了，整束花看起来病恹恹的。

但伊娃依旧温柔地微笑着，抚摸着小儿子柔软而不听话的头发：

“我很高兴你送给我那么大一束花，但丁。”那男孩幸福得闪闪发亮。

“但以后，”父亲严厉地补充道，“给心爱之人送东西的时候，你得更小心一点。你看，你的花都碎了，而维吉尔的每朵都完好无损。”

确实，刚赶到的维吉尔手里轻轻捏着一束看着低调，但更为整洁的鲜花。他花了不少时间，小心翼翼地剪下每一朵花，而不是像弟弟那样直接把它们连根拔起。而现在，出于对胜利的欣喜，他笑得那么灿烂，看着弟弟的目光也算不上傲慢，可这还是太伤人了。

但丁先是看了看皱着眉头的母亲，又看了看态度坚决的父亲，再看了看得意洋洋的哥哥，他的眉毛都要挤到鼻梁上了，嘴唇抿成一条细线，眼里噙满泪水。男孩突然转身跑开，很快就消失在花园里高大的玫瑰丛之间。双胞胎中的长子立刻想追上他，但他的母亲拉着他的肩膀，然后拍了拍他的背安慰他。

“亲爱的，”伊娃的这句‘亲爱的’颤抖着，她移开视线，“我说了你多少次了？不要拿我们的孩子互相比较！他们各有所长，这很美好，对吧，维吉尔？”男孩点点头表示同意，沮丧地看着弟弟跑去的方向。

“但丁，”他轻声呼唤道，神色忧伤地看了妈妈一眼，不知是在请求她的批准让他跟过去，还是在寻求建议。

“他现在很生气，宝贝。”伊娃理了理儿子的头发，“不会理你的……”大儿子的脸色愈发阴沉了。“不过，我们可以给他准备一份礼物让他打起精神呀，怎么样？”维吉尔用力点点头，这让他的母亲露出了微笑。“而你，去找他聊聊。”她对丈夫倒是很峻厉。

“是的，夫人。”斯巴达半开玩笑地回应道，但从紧绷的体态能看出他心里是认真的。他起身寻找小儿子去了。

伊娃和维吉尔现在独处了，她从儿子带来的花束中抽出几根花茎，放到他手里，让他仔细观察。而男孩全神贯注，连眼睛都不愿眨一下，注视着母亲用灵巧的手指将一根花茎编织成美丽而绚烂的花环，接着他也学着她那样做。起初，他的手指根本不听使唤，拒绝执行这种不寻常的动作，所以一开始他慢吞吞的，时不时犯错（花环上出了几个多余的结）。但随着时间的推移，维吉尔阔然开朗，速度越来越快，甚至独立——在没有帮助，只有一点提示的情况下——完成了花环。

这时父亲正好把但丁带了回来：弟弟看起来已经没那么生气了，但还在因为哥哥不公平的胜利而闷闷不乐。维吉尔心想，他的弟弟真是太脆弱了，可这并没有引发大人们的不满，反而激起一阵伤感和柔情。他走近弟弟，羞于抬眼与他对视，朝他比了比自己的手艺活：

“给你的。”他开门见山，这句话听起来干巴巴的，那么疏离，可只有但丁能从这寥寥数语中听出其中的担忧，歉意以及求和。

男孩从哥哥手里接过画圈，从各个角度端详了一番，惊讶地问：

“这是你自己做的？！”

维吉尔摇了摇头，没打算掩盖妈妈的援助：

“妈妈帮了忙。”

然而但丁的喜悦丝毫没有减少，相反，他似乎更加兴奋了。

“太酷啦！”他飞快地把洋甘菊花环戴到头上，在哥哥面前转了个圈，往四面八方秀。“我戴着漂亮吗？”

“别这样了，笨……”一想到父母还在身边，维吉尔刹住了这个词，“但丁，你又不是女孩子。”

“但这不妨碍我的漂亮。”男孩反驳道，又耀武扬威地转了一圈，哈哈大笑起来。

伊娃也笑了，于是维吉尔没法再对他那自以为是的弟弟发火了，而是追了过去，好把那傻乎乎的花环从他那傻脑袋上扯下来。但丁识破了他的意图，急忙跑开。而斯巴达，看着儿子们在一场新游戏中嬉闹，一种温暖而势不可挡的感觉压倒了他。而他身边的妻子也洋溢着满满的幸福。男人坐在他身边，温柔地搂着她的肩膀。现在，看着他俩的孩子如此快乐，如此和谐，魔剑士清晰地看到了这些年来，他为保护这个世界而不懈奋斗的理由。


End file.
